Imperio sovietico
by Kyuudama
Summary: Prusia ha sido atrapado por la union sovietica... que pasara ahora?  Atención, esta historia no tiene nada en común con sucesos históricos Reales.  y también están advertidos, uso de personajes inventados.
1. No tan Awesome

=IMPERIO SOVIETICO=  
>Hola a todos, este es el primer fanfic que publico aquí.<br>Espero que sea del agrado de algunos… lamentablemente no tiene YAOI entre Prusia y Rusia, pero hay algunas otras parejas en este fic.  
>Las dos principales con mis OCs.<p>

Espero les guste.

(Parte 1)  
>"<em>nicht mehr so genial…"<em>

-Primeros días en Rusia soviética.  
>Querido diario:<br>Han pasado ya meses desde la última vez que escribí palabra alguna en un diario y seguro encontraras que hay algo diferente, mi "_awesomeness_" desapareció y solo queda la coraza vacía que alguna vez fue una gran ahora potencia bajo el poder del imperio soviético.

Te pondré al tanto de lo que ha pasado.  
>La última vez que te escribí mencione que me iría a la guerra para cuidar de mi <em>bruder <em>West y de Italia.  
>Pero durante nuestra batalla contra Rusia, nos vimos superados en número y para salvar a mi <em>bruder <em>lo aparte de la batalla, forzándolo a dejar el campo, dejándonos solos a Rusia y a mí.  
>Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que él y su jauría me vencieran y tomaran prisionero.<p>

Y dolió… Claro que dolió…  
>ver la cara de desesperación en West…<br>los golpes en la boca del estomago…  
>las quemaduras por el frio…<br>ver mi bandera caer…  
>perder mi libertad…<br>Claro que dolió.

Durante el trayecto a la mansión soviética perdí la conciencia, aunque hubiera deseado seguir así por el resto del día, en cambio desperté cuando oí un portazo y aunque mi visión estaba nublada pude identificar perfectamente la figura de mi agresor, Rusia.

_verfluchen…_  
>¡Maldito sea él y la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro!<br>Se inclino frente a mí y me pregunto algo en Ruso, algo que no logre deducir con claridad… pero seguro trataba de restregar mi derrota en mi cara.  
>Siguió hablando, siguió riendo y al final sentí su puño en la boca de mi estomago de nuevo, forzándome a escupir sangre y toser.<p>

Me sorprendió que no me hubiera desmallado y supongo que Russia pensaba lo mismo, ya que el siguiente golpe para noquearme fue en la cabeza… y fue con la tubería.

Y si que dolió...

Antes de perder la conciencia, lo escuche hablando ruso, dirigiéndose a uno de sus sirvientes, luego sentí mi cuerpo ser arrastrado por el suelo y después de varios minutos ya no sentí nada más.

Cuando desperté me encontré en un cuarto obscuro y frio, mis heridas ardían, pero cuando las tracé con la mano note que estaban vendadas.

Trate de levantarme, pero una mano me empujo firmemente de regreso a la cama sin lastimarme.  
>Cuando mire al dueño de la mano me encontré con un par de ojos azul hielo, penetrantes como dagas, me recordaban a Rusia pero no se sentían igual aunque si me hicieron estremecer.<p>

En ese momento recordé haber visto esos ojos antes en el campo de batalla, entre los soldados de Rusia, la dueña de esos ojos era una chica hábil, débil en fuerza, pero muy astuta y de pies agiles.  
>También recordé todas las balas que gaste tratando de ella y la desesperación que me dio el no poder atinarle.<p>

"no te muevas, aun estas herido" me dijo una voz suave, mientras sentía la mano tocar las vendas en mi cabeza.  
>No tenia energía para pararme, pero si para golpearle la mano, alejándola de mi.<p>

La chica se froto la mano, mirándome monótonamente.  
>"Lárgate…" murmure con rencor.<br>". . ." Continuo mirándome monótonamente y _¡gott!_ ¡Como me irritaba!  
>Coloco su mano de nuevo en mis vendajes, asegurándose de que estuvieran bien colocados y se enderezo volteándose para salir de la habitación.<p>

Que extraña muchacha, pensé antes de que ella regresara con una bandeja con comida, ayudándome a sentarme y colocando la comida frente a mí.

"come" me dijo con suavidad.  
>"¿Por qué haces esto?" dije con desconfianza.<br>"Serás prisionero de Rusia" me dijo "pero mientras estés en mi cuartel estas bajo mi cuidado… no tienes nada que temer"

Me relaje un poco, pero seguía desconfiando de ella.  
>"¿Quien eres?" pregunte.<br>"Soy Armenia, uno de los países bajo el control de Rusia" me dijo esbozando una sonrisa cálida y palpando mi cabeza con suavidad "gusto en conocerte, Prusia"

Moví mi cabeza para evitar el contacto, pero no ayudo, aun así su mano me siguió y acaricio mi pelo.  
>"Asegúrate de comer algo… necesitaras las energías"<br>"¿para qué?"  
>"Te esperan días largos y duros… ahora que eres parte de Rusia" dijo dándome la espalda.<br>"¿Por qué te molestas? Aun así no sobreviviré." Dije  
>"¿no tienes un lugar a donde regresar? ¿No tienes acaso un hermano que te espera?" me dijo, mirándome por encima de su hombro.<br>Baje la mirada, pensando en West, mi_ bruder_… seguramente no lo vería de nuevo.  
>"Considérate afortunado" Armenia dijo, mirando a la puerta de nuevo "tú tienes un lugar a donde regresar…" y con eso salió de la habitación.<p>

Poco savia que entre aquella persona y yo surgiría una extraña amistad que crecería durante los siguientes días.  
>Armenia me visita a diario, trayéndome comida y medicamentos para mis heridas… no es como si sanaran rápido, pero Rusia siempre llegaría con una nueva para mí.<br>Y pronto se hizo hábito, el día seria largo y triste, y en algún momento del día Rusia llegaría a interrogarme una vez más sobre los planes de West en la guerra y me torturaría por no contestar. Minutos después llegaría Armenia a atenderme y alimentarme, su visita era lo único bueno y lo único que esperaba con ansias.

_"__Bari luys"_ Me dijo mi amiga entrando por la puerta, hablándome en su lengua natal.  
><em>"Guten Morgen"<em> Le conteste en la mía, con el tiempo que pasábamos juntos habíamos aprendido a entender nuestros idiomas natales, ya que al principio el único idioma que nos unía era el Ruso que ambos hablábamos.  
>Armenia nunca había salido de los territorios de Rusia y los idiomas que dominaba consistían en aquellos que la rodeaban: armenio, azerbaiyano, georgiano, turco y ruso también hablaba el inglés y el neerlandés pero no tan fluido como los otros.<br>Yo en cambio hablaba otra gran variedad, alemán, italiano, inglés, francés, español, ruso, japonés, entre muchos otros.  
>A menudo Armenia y yo nos entreteníamos enseñándonos el uno a otro lo que sabíamos en cuanto a idiomas.<br>Si, así de divertida es la vida de un prisionero.

"¿como amaneciste?" me pregunto colocando una bandeja de comida junto a mi cama.  
>"Bueno, Rusia no me visito hoy, eso es algo agradable" dije acomodándome para devorar lo que encontrara en la bandeja.<br>"Rusia va a estar fuera los siguientes días" me dijo sentándose junto a mí, mirándome comer "fue a Francia para la reunión de los Aliados."  
>Trague mi bocado antes de continuar con la conversación.<br>"¿Francia? Ooh, hace ya años que no veo a Francis y su casa de lujitos" me dije con un aire de nostalgia. "¿has estado en Francia, Armenia?"  
>Mi amiga negó con la cabeza, ya sabía que empezaría a narrar sobre mis grandes aventuras con Francis y Antonio.<br>Lo bueno de Armenia es que ella me escuchaba siempre con atención, tratando de imaginar cómo era la vida fuera de los muros de la fría casa soviética.

A cambio, Armenia me contaba lo que pasaba fuera de la habitación que era mi prisión, claro que no tenía idea de quienes eran Georgia, Azerbaiyán, los bálticos o Moscú… pero algo era algo.  
>Claro que de vez en cuando traía noticias sobre my hermano e Italia, y mucho me alegraba saber que estaban a salvo, superando los ataques Rusos con facilidad.<br>Estaba seguro de que eso molestaba mucho a Rusia y el simple hecho me hacia reír para mis adentros.  
>Pero yo sabía en mi interior que Rusia no sería tan paciente y pronto el juego empezaría a cambiar, ¿Cuánto más resistirían West e Italia? <p>


	2. Dolorosa Golpisa

(Parte 2)  
><em>"geschlagen schmerzlich"<em>

Querido Diario:  
>Los ataques de Rusia contra West están aumentando y lo sé porque Armenia me lo dice, aunque a veces solo basta con mirarla para saber la situación.<br>Armenia ha estado llegando severamente herida y mal vendada y no necesito ser un experto para saber que fueron causadas por una granada alemana.  
>No es como si Rusia no luchara sus guerras, pero Armenia siempre prefiere dar el primer asalto como una forma de proteger la casa, rebajando las defensas y recursos del enemigo antes de que los otros escuadrones (Azerbaiyán y Georgia) continúen el ataque y al final llegue Rusia con sus tropas.<br>Me empieza a asustar lo buena que es Armenia para las estrategias.

"Te vez tenso Prusia" Me dijo mi compañera mientras le ayudaba con sus envoltorios.  
>"hmnng" gruñí buscando la manera de cambiar el tema "¿Como puede ser que tengas las vendas todas enredadas?"<br>"No soy muy buena si se trata de medicina… en especial cuando estás en medio del campo de batalla." me contesto con una leve sonrisa.  
>"¡Hey! ¿Tu tratas mis heridas y no puedes tratar las tuyas?" Dije terminando de vendar su cabeza.<br>"Golpes y quemaduras son diferentes a balazos y heridas por granadas" Dijo ganando un punto en el debate… _¡Gott! _¡Es buena!  
>"hmmng… y… ¿Como están las cosas ahí afuera?" Pregunte, temiendo saber la respuesta.<p>

Armenia quedo en silencio un momento, mientras frotaba un punto sobre su ojo derecho.  
>"Esta furico…" dijo cerrando sus ojos<br>"¿Rusia? No me sorprende…" dije terminando de arreglar sus vendas.  
>"Empieza a preocuparme…" dijo en voz baja, tal vez su intención era que no escuchara, pero no puedo evitar tener un buen sentido del oído.<br>Pronto escuche los pasos pesados pertenecientes a Rusia y mi sangre se paralizo por un momento, Armenia también los había escuchado, pero no note reacción alguna.

Rusia entro con un fuerte portazo, su expresión la misma: esa sonrisa y mirada fría característica del hombre.  
>Pero no te dejes engañar, debajo de esa mascara podía ver perfectamente la furia y el odio con la que me miraba y ya sabía lo que me sucedería.<br>Como un extraño impulso para buscar alguna protección (inconscientemente, que les conste), toque el costado de Armenia con mi codo, ella solo me contesto colocando su mano sobre mi hombro.  
>Savia muy bien que Armenia no podría hacer nada para protegerme de Rusia y podía percibir el dolor que ella sentía por mí.<p>

Rusia nos miro atentamente antes de pronunciar las palabras: "Armenia, fuera"  
>y mi apoyo salió obedientemente, sin mirarme ni a mí, ni a Rusia, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella… Ahora entendía por qué West les llamaba <em>"Russische hunde",<em> no me gustaba pensar así de mi amiga, pero era la lamentable realidad.

Una vez que Armenia salió de la habitación, Rusia volteo a enfrentarme y no pude evitar el escalofrió que recorrió mi espalda y seguro se vio, porque su sonrisa se agrando.  
>"Ahora…" empezó tronando los dedos de sus manos mientras daba un paso al frente "empezaras a decirme un par de cosas, ¿<em>da<em>?"

Censurare el resto por qué no son recuerdos bonitos.

Una vez que Rusia salió con las manos vacías de información pero completamente desahogado, Armenia entro con el clásico kit de medicina.

Mi cuerpo se encontraba tumbado en medio de la habitación, entumecido y francamente peor que en otras ocasiones.

". . . "Armenia me ayudo a recostarme en la cama. Era fría y dura, pero se sentía mil veces mejor que el suelo, y luego mi adorable amiga dijo las palabras más tiernas jamás pronunciadas:  
>"Dime… ¿alguna vez te han dicho que gritas como nena?"<br>_Hündin_… 


	3. Traicion

(Parte 3)  
><em>"Verrat"<br>_  
>Durante varios días y Rusia se volvió más violento con migo.<br>Incluso Armenia ya no me visitaba todos los días durante esa temporada, Rusia la mantenía muy ocupada, incluso había pasado dos o tres días sin comer.

Después, afortunadamente, Estonia empezó a remplazar las visitas de Rusia, trayéndome comida, pero solo eso, me explico que Rusia había regresado al campo de batalla a luchar contra West.  
>Ya que mi estancia no fue de las mejores, les contare lo que Armenia estaba haciendo en ese momento, ¿cómo lo sé? Porque ella me lo dijo claro está.<p>

Les advierto que lo que sigue lo escribí copiando lo que Armenia escribió en su bitácora, pero la chica tiende a exagerar así que no crean todo lo que dice:

{Rusia es cada día mas molesto, si no tuviera que seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra ya me abría ahorrado varios problemas.  
>Los trabajos no son del todo difíciles, algunos puedo realizarlos en menos de una hora, pero cada que termino uno Rusia llegara con uno o dos mas y absorbe demasiado mi tiempo libre.<p>

Me siento cansada y adolorida hasta el nervio, afortunadamente Moscú está ahí para apoyarme en muchas de las tareas.

Fue hace ya un par de meses que Rusia mando sus tropas al frente para luchar una vez más contra Alemania. Rusia, por cada intento, seguía pensando que debilitaba al otro imperio, sin embargo cada ataque terminaría en un fracaso y cada batalla debilitaría más a nuestros soldados.  
>Mientras camino por las tiendas, puedo ver sus rostros ya agotados por las constantes luchas, algunos heridos, sin poder sujetar el rifle. Y fue durante una de las tantas juntas que tuvimos con Rusia en su tienda que se me ocurrió formular un plan para acabar eso.<p>

"… y así será, se movilizaran las tropas hacia el lado oeste del campo, donde sus defensas son más débiles" Nos explico Rusia a sus subordinados, aquellos que entraríamos en la lucha.  
>Mire a mis compañeros desde Rusia y Moscú hasta Lituania, el único báltico que entraría en la batalla, y mis hermanos… todos teníamos ya el cuerpo desgarrado, sin embargo el único que parecía no notar la sangre manchando sus vendajes era Rusia.<br>"Si me permite opinar…" empecé levantando mi mano "no creo que el plan funcione…"  
>"¿Hm? ¿Por qué es eso?" pregunto mi líder fijando su mirada en mi, seguida por la de todos, mirándome como si hubiera firmado ya mi sentencia… exagerados.<br>"Tal vez sus defensas sean más débiles, pero eso no signifique que no nos esperen" Conteste "lo que necesitamos es hacer algo que no se esperen, debemos dividir las tropas en dos y atacar por ambos lados, luego retirar y atacar de nuevo en diferentes localidades y así sucesivamente… nuestras tropas están cansadas y heridas… necesitamos una estrategia que nos ponga en el menor peligro posible."  
>Como supuse, Rusia de inmediato denegó mi propuesta, y por más que seguí debatiendo por el bien de mis tropas y las de mis compañeros Rusia llego con otra propuesta:<p>

"entonces matare a Prusia frente a sus tropas, eso lograra romper ese espíritu tan obstinado de Alemania y será una victoria fácil"  
>Me opuse:<br>"¡Aguarda Rusia! Matar a Prusia no te garantiza la victoria, todo lo contrario, podría incluso hacer que Alemania ataque con más fuerza y en la situación en la que estamos no sé si podremos superarlo"  
>Rusia quedo callado por un momento.<br>"Si puede que eso pase también" dijo al fin "pero por ahora me quedare con mi primer plan de ataque, nos movilizaremos en la mañana, ¿entendido?"  
>Rusia miro a mis compañeros, quienes asintieron sin objeciones y luego me volteo a ver a mi.<br>"¿Entendido, Armenia?"  
>Suspire mi derrota, savia que esto terminaría en otro fracaso, pero… ¿de cuando acá me escucha Rusia?<br>"Si mi señor…" dije mostrando la sumisión que Rusia esperaba de mi, pero no la obtendría sin antes decir "pero no digas que no te lo advertí…"

Fue una batalla dura, como las demás, recibí un par de balas en el brazo y otra rozándome la pierna, he sufrido peores…

De regreso en el campamento, empezó la dura y tediosa tarea de curar heridos.  
>Afortunadamente no hubo granadas esta vez y fue fácil tratar las heridas de bala… ya empiezo a ganar mis experiencias.<br>Georgia se encargo de mis heridas ya que yo soy incapaz de hacerlo por mi cuenta.

"¡Te advertí que no funcionaria!" Empecé mientras trataba las heridas de Rusia "Ahora tenemos casi la mitad del ejército inmovilizado"  
>Rusia gruño irritado<br>"¡o cállate!"  
>"¡Tu calla y escucha para variar!" Gruñí con igual fuerza "¡Si hubieras escuchado mi propuesta seguro nos hubiera ido mejor!"<br>"ugh…" Rusia se froto la frente con la mano sana "… te voy a matar uno de estos días, Armenia"  
>"créeme, no puedo esperar a ese día" Dije, terminando de vendar su brazo y sentándome a su lado, ya se es como sentarse junto al lobo rabioso, pero no me importa morir y él lo sabe. "¿y qué harás ahora? ¿Mataras a Prusia?"<br>"seguramente" contesto fríamente, frotando sus vendajes como si le molestaran.  
>Detuve su mano duramente pero sin lastimarlo.<br>"¡déjate!" lo regañe "se que te irrita escuchar mi voz, pero te tengo otra propuesta… tal vez esta te interese…"

Rusia me miro con enojo, pero escucho con atención.

"Tu quieres hacer sufrir a Alemania matando a Prusia y hacerlo ver como la sangre de su hermano mancha la nieve… "Empecé siendo lo suficientemente explícita para arrancar una sonrisa de la boca de mi jefe "Pero, ¿no crees que sufrirá mas si ve a su propio hermano uniéndose al ejército enemigo?"  
>Esto último dejo a Rusia perplejo, mirándome con un ligero asombro, ya había ganado su atención.<br>"Alemania de inmediato detendrá el fuego y será una victoria para nosotros, sin mencionar que lo habrás humillado lo suficiente como para romper su espíritu de lucha."}

Tengo que admitir que cuando leí lo que Armenia le dijo a Rusia me enoje, pero claro está sus intenciones eran dos:  
>Una, acabar la lucha para darle al ejército un tiempo de descanso y dos, salvar mi pellejo.<br>Así que no le dije nada.

{Rusia lo pensó por un momento antes de contestar con su típica sonrisa  
>"Me agrada la idea" dijo levantándose para irse a descansar a su tienda… o algo así.<p>

En mi victoria, deje una sonrisa escaparse a mis labios, mi único inconveniente ahora era convencer a Prusia.

"Espero que él esté de acuerdo, Armenia" dijo Rusia volteándome a ver por encima de su hombro  
>"si señor" Dije encaminándome a mi tienda, me prepararía para regresar a la casa, ir por Prusia y acabar con esto.<br>"Te lo encargo"  
>fue lo último que dijo y de alguna manera hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espina.}<p>

"¿¡Quieres que haga que!" fue lo único que pude decirle después de recibir la noticia.  
>Aunque creo que debo empezar desde antes…<br>Fue un gran alivio ver a Armenia cuando llego, sin pensarlo dos veces salte a sus brazos.

"¡estas viva! ¡Savia que volverías! ¡No dude ni un segundo!" Dije, Armenia parecía sorprendida de mi repentino recibimiento, pero palpo mi espalda con cariño y cuidado de no tocar alguna herida.  
>"heh, gracias… umm Prusia, tengo que decirte algo…" dijo, mi sonrisa no cambio durante toda su explicación hasta unos minutos después que me callo el veinte de lo que me estaba diciendo.<p>

"por favor entiéndeme Prusia, es… lo mejor" Me dijo  
>"¡Armenia, me estas pidiendo que… literalmente, pelé contra mi propio hermano!"<br>"Rusia solo quiere hacerlo sufrir… solo tienes que fingir, Alemania estará a salvo y estarás vivo hasta que termine la guerra" Armenia mostraba su preocupación en su voz "Se que es mucho pedir, pero Rusia no se detendrá hasta destruir a tu hermano… y eso o nos terminara matando a todos o te matara a ti."  
>"No peleare contra mi hermano" dije, firme<br>"no pelearas, solo tienes que fingir, Alemania bajara sus armas y se retirara… jamás lucharía contra ti" me dijo colocando una mano en mi hombro, la cual aparte con furia  
>"¡Promételo!… ¡si no, prefiero morir que luchar contra West!" la mire directamente a los ojos, ella no aparto su vista de mí, me miro con seguridad antes de tomar mis dos manos entre las suyas.<br>"Lo prometo… si no, que me destripen viva y me corten la garganta para pintar los arboles y la nieve con mi sangre."  
>"b-bien…" odio que Armenia sea tan explícita, pero era de esperarse después de vivir con el humor ruso.<br>Armenia me sonrió y sacudió mi pelo.  
>"Perfecto, ya no eres nuestro prisionero" dijo con alegría "podrás salir de la habitación y andar por la casa, comer cuando quieras y dormir en una mejor habitación"<p>

Sonreí también, a pesar de que pronto tendría que hacer lo que nunca creí poder hacer.  
>A pesar de que terminaría traicionando a mi hermano, a mi familia, a mi sangre.<br>Sonreí, cuando se me otorgo mi libertad, olvide el resto por un segundo y abrace a Armenia de nuevo.

"¿Eso significa que por fin podre bañarme?" la pregunta más estúpida que pude formular en ese momento… ¡_Verdammt_! Tenía que arruinarlo.

Armenia no dijo nada, solo se rio y me jalo fuera de mi prisión, dándome por primera vez la oportunidad de ver la casa Rusa.  
>Grande, espaciosa, bien decorada y tengo que admitir, Ivan tiene buen gusto.<br>Mo gastare hojas en describir la casa, me da flojera.

Armenia me llevo a un cuarto, más acogedor que el anterior, la cama era más decente y tenía un par de muebles y un pequeño cuarto de baño.  
>"Esta será tu habitación, si necesitas algo, yo estoy al final del corredor… descansa, mañana iremos a la frontera."<p>

Asentí con la cabeza y una vez que Armenia cerró la puerta me dirigí al cuarto de baño, el agua no era caliente, más bien tibia, pero ¡_Gott_! ¡Se sintió fenomenal!  
>Antes de dormir empecé a escribir todo lo que en meses no había escrito, ahora que no soy prisionero, creo que te pondré al tanto más seguido.<br>Después todo, lo bueno está por llegar.

__


	4. Poder Italiano

__(Parte 4)  
><em>"Italian Macht"<em>_  
><em>  
>Armenia y yo nos habíamos preparado para ir a la frontera, a luchar contra Alemania (incluso logre conseguirme un bonito parche para cubrir mi ojo vendado del frio), sin embargo recibimos un telegrama que decía que Rusia regresaría a la casa ya que Alemania se había retirado y Rusia decidió hacer lo mismo hasta que las tropas estuvieran listas para enfrentarse de nuevo.<p>

Así que nos quedamos, un par de días después llego el resto de las tropas junto con Rusia y los países que no conocía.

"ven, quiero que conozcas al resto" me dijo Armenia tomándome de la mano y guiándome por los corredores.  
>"¿Eh? ¿Ahora? Pero…" No tuve mucho tiempo para responder antes de que me jalara a la cocina.<p>

Dentro se encontraba el resto, los demás países de la unión soviética.  
>"Chicos, les presento a Prusia, estará con nosotros de ahora en adelante" Dijo Armenia, y el resto me saludo.<br>"heh… ummm hola"  
>"Bienvenido a la jauría Prusia" me dijo Armenia antes de presentarme al resto uno por uno.<br>Me quede callado, con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras dejaba que me presentara a la casa.  
>"¿Ya conoces a Estonia no?" dijo, señalando a país con lentes. Si ya lo conocía, claro que entre los dos nunca hubo más de dos palabras.<br>Estonia solo me saludo inclinando la cabeza antes de ser suplantado por un tipo de pelo castaño, largo y ondulado y un chico de menor tamaño, de pelo corto y güero.  
>"Estos son Lituania y Letonia" Armenia me dijo.<br>"Hola, puedes llamarme Toris" dijo Lituania estrechando mi mano, y colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del país menor "este es Travis."  
>El menor me miro con timidez antes de saludarme con la mano y esconderse detrás de Lituania.<p>

Luego otro par atrajo mi atención, un chico alto y serio acompañado de una chica que seguro era de menor edad y estatura que Letonia, ambos con pelo claro como el de Rusia, sin embargo uno tenía los ojos idénticos a los de Armenia y la otra tenia ojos obscuros como el mar.  
>"Estos son mis hermanos, Azerbaiyán y Georgia" Dijo Armenia apuntando al mayor y luego a la menor en orden.<br>"Wan~" dijo la menor con una cálida sonrisa y un ladrido de broma antes de abrazarme también, bueno, se notaba que era igual de cariñosa que su hermana "Es un placer conocerte."  
>"Heh, umm igual, supongo" Sonreí, pero el gruñido de Azerbaiyán llamo mi atención.<br>"Si, genial, otro perro que alimentar" Gruño, mirándome con amargura, y estaba a punto de empezar una lucha pero Armenia la empezó por mí.  
>"¡Alek, déjalo en paz!" Gruño, colocándose frente a mí, al principio tengo que admitir que me sentí como un niño vulnerable, y eso no era nada "<em>awesome<em>", pero después me entere de que Armenia no lo hacía por protegerme más que por pelear contra Azerbaiyán.  
>Ya que, aquí entre nos, me entere de que esos dos pelean por todo… incluso se dice que nacieron peleándose.<p>

Bueno, para resumir:

Estonia, Letonia y Lituania tienen derecho de antigüedad, siendo de los primeros en ser absorbidos por Rusia, o eso entendí.  
>De los tres, Lituania es el único que es un general en las tropas de Rusia, el resto solo protegen la casa.<p>

Georgia, también conocida como Tamara, mostro ser fuerte en defensa y también fue nombrada General, junto con sus hermanos mayores.  
>La chica no es muy diferente de Letonia, es tímida pero más abierta a extraños, creo que es porque no esta tan traumada como el otro.<br>Azerbaiyán, también conocido como Aleksandr o solo Alek, es el más fiero de los tres hermanos, energético, testarudo y extremista.  
>Y Armenia, cuyo verdadero nombre no se (ya que me cambia de tema cada vez que le pregunto), es la "<em>Mutter<em>" del grupo, Protectora con todos, a veces demasiado ya que prefiere arriesgarse ella antes de que alguien más esté en peligro.  
>Es inteligente, como mencione antes, y hábil, pero tiende a hacer estupideces, como convencerme de luchar contra West, y es terca como una mula o peor.<p>

Mientras Armenia y Alek discutían, la puerta de la cocina se abrió, y entro un chico de la misma edad de Georgia. Pelo negro, semi-largo, uniforme ruso de nieve y un fuete del doble de su tamaño en la espalda.  
>Mi instinto de hermano mayor de inmediato agrego la palabra "cute" en la descripción, no puedo evitarlo, el chico es tierno.<p>

"Armenia… " Su voz casi un susurro, pero de inmediato todos lo voltearon a ver, incluyendo los dos hermanos, quienes dejaron de pelear.  
>"Ah, Moscú" Armenia camino hacia el "¿qué sucede?"<p>

"Un momento… ¿ESTE es Moscú? ¿¡ESTE niño es el GENERAL de las tropas rusas!" me dije a mi mismo, sin darme cuenta de que lo dije en voz alta… muy alta.  
>Pero no me culpen, porque Moscú no es solo el general, es también la mano derecha de Rusia y su sucesor.<br>Ese_ junge_ no tiene ni la mitad de mi tamaño, ni el tercio del tamaño de Rusia. ¿Cómo puede estar en un puesto tan alto? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Rusia?

Armenia me golpeo en la cabeza, bajándola hasta la altura de su cadera.  
>"Si, yo soy Moscú" me dijo el chico, mirándome con enojo.<p>

Entonces entendí, sus ojos son idénticos a los de Rusia, con la misma mirada fría y penetrante, Seguramente tiene una forma de ser parecida… ¡pero aun así no lo puedo tomar enserio! ¡es muy tierno!

Armenia me volvió a golpear la cabeza antes de caminas hacia Moscú.  
>"¿Que sucede Moscú?" le pregunto<br>"necesito que me acompañes a hacer guardia" dijo tomando la manga de Armenia.  
>"Enseguida… Prussia ¿crees que podrás encargarte de mis deberes mientras no estoy?" me dijo Armenia, mirándome por encima de su hombro "Tamy, Alek acompáñenme"<br>"Claro… Espera ¿Qué?" y así como así se fue, con sus dos hermanos y Moscú tras ella. "ummm…" mire al resto "¿Qué tengo que hacer?"  
>"Técnicamente es limpiar la cocina y cocinar" dijo Lituania con una amplia sonrisa "del resto nos encargamos nosotros"<p>

{Bitácora de Armenia Abassian:  
>La noche era fría como muchas otras.<br>No había nada inusual sobre esta, sin embargo Moscú seguía nervioso.  
>Con su espalda recargada contra la mía, nos sentamos en la torre de vigilancia, que se encontraba a varios metros de la casa Rusa, vigilando la obscuridad, escuchando el silencio del bosque sin pronunciar palabra para no pasar por alto ningún sonido.<br>Alek y Georgia se encontraban en la otra torre, del otro lado del terreno, conociéndolos se aburrirían y se irían de regreso a la casa, dejándole el resto del trabajo a nosotros.

Pasaron las horas en silencio, y ya que no tenía un reloj no podía deducir con claridad qué hora era, pero pronto sentí una palmadita en mi hombro.  
>"Algo viene" me dijo Moscú<br>Al mirar en su dirección note un grupo moviéndose hacia nosotros, una tropa.  
>Tome los binoculares y los mire detenidamente, no eran alemanes, pero no eran de ninguno de nuestros aliados tampoco.<br>Pronto note una bandera de tres colores verticales, a pesar de la obscuridad pude diferenciar que era uno de los aliados, más específicamente Italia.

"Moscú, vamos de regreso a la casa, hay que avísale a Rusia que el ejército Italiano entro en nuestro territorio" Dije, Moscú me miro como si hubiera sido una broma… y no lo culpo, tampoco podía creer que Italia estuviera tan lejos de la seguridad de Alemania "¿bueno? ¿Qué esperas?"

Diciendo esto, salte de la torre de vigilancia, torciéndome el pie, y me apresure a la casa con Moscú tras mí.}

Me tomo de sorpresa cuando Armenia entro corriendo a la oficina de Rusia a informar sobre el ataque de Italia y Rusia, no tomándolo muy enserió, dejo a Moscú a cargo de espantar a los Italianos y solo atacar si se portaban mal… cosa que no pasaría.  
>Feliciano, ¿en qué estaría pensando?, en mi vida lo he visto tomar un rifle o una granada, ¿cómo podría luchar contra Rusia?<p>

Armenia me arrastro al campo, ¿o me arrastre solito?, ella había ido a apoya r a Moscú, en el caso de que necesitara Ayuda, junto con su hermano Alek y Georgia, quien permaneció al fondo de la tropa.

Y ahí se encontraba Italia, al frente de la tropa, temblando ya sea por el frio o el miedo, sosteniendo la escopeta en las manos… sin apuntar.

"háganse un favor y retírense del territorio Ruso" Dijo Moscú, su cara seria y su voz fría.  
>"¡r-regrésenos a P-Prusia!" Grito Italia, su voz cortada por el miedo.<p>

Me alarme… lo que quería era salvarme, esto arruinaría los planes de Armenia y míos pero…  
>Italia, había venido a salvarme solo, sin West.<br>Con manos temblorosas sostenía la escopeta.  
>Con ojos entrecerrados por las lágrimas trataba de sostener la mirada cortante de Moscú.<br>Con un cuerpo paralizado se paraba frente a su tropa, inseguro.  
>¿Qué lo motivaba?<br>El muchacho apenas y completaba los entrenamientos de West sin escapar a la mitad… entonces, ¿De donde había sacado ese valor?

Un malestar se produjo dentro de mí a causa de sentimientos encontrados y me bloquee por un segundo.

-no creo que sea posible- dijo Moscú, dando un paso hacia adelante, haciendo que Italia temblara mucho mas.  
>Mire hacia otro lado, tragándome mi lastima, no podía hacer nada sin echar a perder las cosas.<p>

-¡R-regresen al h-hermano de A-Alemania! ¡O-o tendré que d-disparar!- Italia se aferraba a la escopeta con la vida misma, lo hacía por Alemania, porque quería ayudar a West.

Moscú lo miro detenidamente, poniendo a Italia aun más nervioso y con la voz de un murmullo que aun así llego a los oídos de todos ordeno:  
>-Dispara…<br>Italia lo miro perplejo y miro a su escopeta.  
>Estaba indeciso, inseguro… ¿no podía hacerlo o sí?<p>

Después de un agonizante silencio que solo se rompía con el aullar del viento invernal, la escopeta en las manos de Italia termino varada en la nieve y el mismo cayó de rodillas, el miedo lo había vencido.

Moscú dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y se dio la vuelta.  
>-por tu bien, regresa a casa- dijo sin voltearlo a mirar y se dirigió a donde el resto de la tropa se encontraba. Note que tenía el rostro iluminado, seguro le gustaba el hecho de no haber tenido que atacar a Italia.<p>

Lo peor había acabado… sentí lastima por Italia, pero tenía que admitir que ese fue una gran muestra de valor… si West lo hubiera visto seguro le hubiera felicitado… después de regañarlo por arriesgarse de esa forma, claro está.

Pero algo rompió el ambiente de alivio… tenue al principio, empezó a subir de volumen.

-Dis…Dis….Dis… -Moscú volteo a ver a Italia, murmurándole algo a la nieve y noto que los soldados no se movían de sus posiciones con sus armas aun en las manos.  
>Se alarmo.<br>-¡D-DISPAREN!- Italia grito, aun de rodillas, y los sus soldaros apuntaros sus armas y dispararon al ejercito de Moscú.

Moscú no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar antes de que una bala lo tumbara en la nieve.  
>Alek, notando que el ejército Ruso estaba en problemas, movilizó su tropa mientras que Armenia mando a Georgia de regreso a la casa para avisarle a Ivan y se adentro en el campo para buscar y proteger a Moscú.<p>

Me quede ahí parado.  
>Mirando perplejo la escena.<br>Paralizado por algo que nunca había visto.  
>Italia estaba mostrando un poder que nunca había testiguado.<br>Y todo por regresarme a casa. 


	5. Lo siento, West no regresare a casa

(Parte 5)  
>"Es tut mir leid, Westen, ich bin nicht nach Hause kommen<em>"<em>

La batalla continuo y la mire toda sin poder moverme de mi lugar.  
>El ejército Armenio-Azerbaiyano estaba logrando vencer a los Italianos, pero perdí de vista a Armenia… la última vez que la vi estaba protegiendo el cuerpo tumbado de Moscú.<br>Temía por ella, y por Italia, quien seguía arrodillado en la nieve, sin poder moverse mientras que el infierno explotaba a su alrededor.

Pronto vi como Alek, usando su escopeta, golpeaba a Italia para tumbarlo en la nieve, colocando un pie en su pecho y apuntándole con la escopeta.  
>En ese momento mi cuerpo reacciono y, sin pensarlo, corrí en dirección a Alek, adentrándome en el fuego y empujando al agresor del cuerpo pálido y tembloroso de Italia.<p>

Error.

Alek, teniendo más energía y la mente más clara que yo, me pateo y tumbo al suelo.  
>Puso su pie en mi pecho, igual que con Italia, y me apunto con la escopeta.<p>

-¡Perro! ¡Debiste recordar el lado al que perteneces!

Escuche que disparaban, pero la bala no me toco, ni me rozo… y ahora que lo pienso no pertenecía a la escopeta de Alek ya que el muchacho cayó al suelo con el brazo ensangrentado.

-¡Gilbert!-escuche a alguien llamándome una vez que logre incorporarme, y mirando sobre mi hombro vi a West y al ejercito Alemán.

Habían regresado cuando notaron que el ejército Italiano había desaparecido y ahora era el ejército Armenio-Azerbaiyano el que estaba siendo vencido.

-¡Bruder!- los brazos de mi hermano me estrecharon con fuerza, pero no encontré la mía para regresar el abrazo.  
>En mi mente nadaban veinte mil cosas, entre ellas el plan que había formulado Armenia…<br>¿Armenia?  
>La busque con la mirada y si al seguir un rastro de sangre la encontré tumbada en la nieve igual que su hermano...<br>¿hermano?  
>Mire de nuevo a West, ¿qué iba a hacer? Tenía la oportunidad de irme con él y abandonar ese horrendo lugar para siempre… ¿pero como podía abandonar a mi mejor amiga así?... Y si me iba eso no garantizaba que Rusia no nos hiciera más daño… la guerra solo continuaría y continuaría y continuaría… hasta que uno de los dos bandos muriera.<p>

Aparte a West de mi cuerpo lentamente.  
>-vámonos bruder- me dijo, y lo mire a los ojos, pero negué con la cabeza y le di la espalda-¿b-bruder?<br>no había de otra… esa era la única salida que aseguraba mantener a mi querido hermano a salvo.  
>-No Ludwig- mi voz salió involuntariamente de mi boca- no iré contigo…<br>-¿G-Gil? ¿Qué quieres decir? -coloco una mano en mi hombro pero la aparte y sin mirarlo camine hacia el cuerpo de Armenia -¿¡G-Gilbert!  
>-Lo que oíste West, no iré contigo- dije, cada palabra una punzada en el pecho- hazte un favor y regresa a casa…<br>-¿De qué estás hablando?- la desesperación en su voz lo hacía cada vez más difícil, me enfoque en lo que estaba haciendo para evitar retractarme y arruinar las cosas  
>-yo… yo- no podía decirlo, o más bien si podía pero no quería. Suspire hondo, apreté los puños, cerré los ojos y susurre: -ahora pertenezco a la unión Soviética<p>

Hubo silencio por un momento, así que aproveche para levantar el cuerpo de Armenia, estaba desmallada, pero no estaba en un estado crítico.

-¡B-Bruder! ¡No puedes hablar enserio!- Escuche pasos acercarse.  
>-¡ALEJATE!- grite apuntando una escopeta encontrada en el suelo con una mano, y sosteniendo el cuerpo de mi amiga con el otro -¡O DISPARO! ¡Y JURO QUE LO HAGO, WEST!<p>

La cara de Ludwing no la puedo describir… pero me desgarro el alma.

-ya lo oíste Lud- dijo la fría voz de Rusia detrás de mí, y con el estaba el resto del ejercito Ruso.

El hombre cargaba el cuerpo de Moscú en sus brazos, lo cual significaba que no atacaría a mi hermano y eso me tranquilizo un poco.

-Tu hermano ahora es uno de los míos- dijo, su voz… su maldita voz destrozaba lo poco que quedaba de mi hermano.

Ludwing se quedo parado ahí unos minutos mirando su derrota antes de mirarme a mí de nuevo.  
>Aparte la vista<p>

-Gil…

Me levante y le di la espalda, caminando hasta el fondo de las tropas, ya lo hecho, hecho estaba.  
>-Es tut mir leid, Westen… ich bin nicht nach Hause kommen<p>

-¡GILBERT!  
>-Alto ahí o disparo…<br>-gnn…  
>-v-vee~, v-vámonos Alemania… p-por favor<br>-¡no Se lo que le hiciste Rusia, pero lo pagaras muy caro!

Y con eso las tropas Alemanas se fueron junto con las italianas.

-Gil… -la débil voz de la chica en mis brazos llamo mi atención mientras caminaba de regreso al campamento.  
>-hnn? –no la mire, mi vista estaba perdida en la nieve frente a mí.<br>-¿por qué no te fuiste con él?- me dijo- hubieras podido irte de aquí…  
>-heh, si me iba ¿Quién te iba a recoger?- dije forzando una media sonrisa<br>-yo soy lo de menos idiota- me contesto entre toces  
>-no es cierto- la corregí –soy demasiado "Awesome" para dejar a un amigo así… además tenias razón.<br>-eh? –tocio un poco mas antes de mirarme con confusión.  
>-si me iba ahora… eso no acabaría la guerra- dije con un suspiro- lo que hice fue duro… pero mínimo ahora West está a salvo de Rusia... s-solo espero que algún día me perdone.<p>

Mi voz que quebró al final y no aguante más, dejando las lágrimas salir de mis ojos… vaya patético show que mostraba frente a mi compañera.

Incluso ahora que han pasado varias horas es difícil escribir todo por lo que hice pasar a mi hermano.  
>Armenia esta descansando junto a mi lecho en la tienda que se nos otorgo, tiene un brazo inhabilitado, pero Rusia se niega a amputar, diciendo que estará bien después… claro.<br>Rusia ordeno que nos quedáramos todos aquí para descansar una noche antes de trasladarnos de regreso a la casa.

No tengo sueño…  
>me pasare la noche despierto cuidando de Armenia y su Hermano, que después de dedicarme un "te juzgue mal, Prusia" se quedo dormido en una esquina.<p>

No tengo sueño…  
>si duermo las pesadillas empezaran a romper en mi cráneo… no es como si no me las mereciera aun así.<br>Bueno, será una larga noche así que hasta nuevo aviso cerrare mi diario.

Atentamente, el nuevo miembro de la unión soviética.  
><em>-Gilbert <em>_Weillschmidt_


	6. Amigo por correspondencia

(parte 6)  
>"Brieffreund"<p>

{Bitácora de Armenia Abassian:  
>Prusia no ha sido el mismo desde que regresamos del campo de batalla, no necesito ser una genio para saber por qué.<p>

Lo entiendo, es difícil, pero a veces necesario.  
>-¡AUCH!<br>-¡ya! ¡No seas nena y déjate tratar!- Prusia me grito mientras trataba mi brazo con cierta rudeza.

Ya habíamos regresado a la casa Rusa, pero nuestro estado no había mejorado gracias a la falta de medicina, mi brazo izquierdo estaba roto y un poco hinchado, mi pierna derecha tenía una bala, que no se había removido, y el pie del mismo lado estaba torcido.  
>Nada grave…<p>

-duele…  
>-ya se, tu quédate quieta y déjame terminar.<br>-heh, no te conocía tan quejumbrosa Armenia- me dijo Moscú, quien se encontraba recostado en una cama, su torso únicamente cubierto por vendas.  
>-come- dije (aunque sonó mas como un "come y calla") sosteniendo la cuchara con mi brazo libre frente a su boca.<br>-yo puedo solo Armenia…- dijo volteando su cabeza para evitar recibir la comida  
>-come- insistí, no es que lo quisiera molestar, es solo que Moscú tenia ambos brazos rotos, los dos amarrados contra su cuerpo (parecía que tuviera una camisa de fuerza) para evitar que los moviera mucho y se lastimara mas.<br>-¡NO ME TRATES COMO UN NIÑO! -Moscú se quejo, y forcé la cucharada estofado en su boca, es todavía un niño, sin importar que puesto tenga, es todavía un niño.

Prusia se rio ligeramente.

-Aww, descuida Mosk, ya me veras a mi alimentando a tu querida "Mutter"- solo inténtalo Prusia, solo inténtalo.  
>-¡esto no es divertido! ¡Es vergonzoso!- se quejo Moscú de nuevo.<br>-No recuerdo que lo vieras Vergonzoso cuando te leía cuentos antes de dormir, Misha- dije, utilizando su nombre humano en su contra mientras preparaba otra cucharada de estofado.  
>-¡A-ARMENIA!- Prusia soltó una carcajada al ver la cara roja del pequeño ruso- p-prometiste no decirle a nadie…<p>

Deje la cuchara un momento para acariciar su cabeza con ternura, no podía evitar molestarlo de vez en cuando, pero eso no significa que no lo quiera.

-Tranquilo, puedes confiar en Gilbert- dije, mirando al alemán sobre mí hombro- podrá ser molesto, pero no es una mala persona.

Gilbert asintió con la cabeza antes de pasar su mano por el pelo de Moscú también.

- ¿y que es lo que tengo que mantener secreto? ¿Su nombre de niña? o ¿su amor por los cuentos antes de dormir?- dijo, y le hubiera dado un codazo si mi brazo izquierdo no estuviera vendado.  
>-¡NO ES NOMBRE DE NIÑA!- rugió Moscú- ¡es ruso!... y no me molesta si les dices a los demás.<br>-ah, entonces es lo otro...- Gilbert retiro su mano y continuo vendando mi brazo tirando la sonrisa una vez que el evento había pasado.

Negué con la cabeza y le di a Moscú otra cucharada de estofado, esta vez él comió sin quejarse.

Se hizo silencio otra vez, pero una vez que Prusia termino de vendar mi brazo un golpeteo en la ventana atrajo nuestra atención.

Fuera se encontraba un halcón de plumas rojizas, golpeando la ventana ligeramente con su pico.

-Que bello animal- escuche a Prusia susurrar, su vista plasmada en el pájaro.  
>-No savia que te gustaban los halcones Prusia- dije dándole otra cucharada a Moscú.<br>-no solo los halcones, todas las aves me encantan…- admitió  
>-heh, es "Firebolt", viene desde Inglaterra con un mensaje para mí de Scottland- le explique.<br>-ah, ¿con que un mensaje de tu amigo secreto eh?- me miro de reojo, con una sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro.  
>-Heh, Scotland es una amistad por correspondencia- le dije- como es uno de nuestros aliados no hace daño la comunicación.<p>

Estaba a punto de pararme para ir por la carta, pero Prusia me detuvo

-¡yo te la traigo!- dijo con entusiasmo, abriendo la ventana para tocar al halcón.  
>-¡Prusia, cuidado! ¡Firebolt es muy agre-! –antes de que pudiera terminar, Prusia ya tenía al halcón sentado cómodamente en su brazo, recibiendo mimos.<p>

Moscú y yo estábamos atónitos.

-vaya… y a mí que me tomo una semana ganarme la confianza de ese pájaro…-dije – no savia que Prusia era bueno con los animales  
>-Bueno, no me sorprende que Prusia sea bueno con lo las aves, después de todo, tiene cabeza de paloma, corazón de pollo y voz de cuervo- Rio Moscú, y lo calle metiéndole una cucharada grande a la boca.<p>

-veamos que dice~ - canturreo Prusia, quitándole la carta al halcón y sentándolo en su hombro. –Geez, está en ruso… un ruso muy mal escrito.  
>-si, le enseño ruso a cambio de que me enseñe ingles- le dije<br>-Armenia…-Moscú me llamo para que le diera de comer y le conteste con otra cucharada.  
>-veamos si le entiendo- dijo traduciendo lo siguiente:<p>

"Querida Armenia.  
>¿Como estas?<br>Yo muy bien, sé que no has oído nada de mi desde que iniciaste (iniciaste no de escribe así en ruso idiota) la guerra con Alemania, pero Arthur y Tío Francis…"  
>- Espera… ¿¡Tio Francis!<br>-se crio una temporada con Francia- le explique y Prusia continuo.

"Pero Arthur y Tío Francis han estado peleándose (no me sorprende) y la cosa ha estado algo pesada.  
>Me gustaría escuchar mas de ti, ¿Como están tus hermanos?, ¿y Koshka?<br>Como siempre espero tus respuestas con mucho entusiasmo.

Atte: Scottland of The United Kingdom"

-heh me empieza a caer bien- dijo Prussia, agitando la hoja de papel mientras yo le daba la ultima cucharada a Moscú.  
>-si quieres contéstale- dije, levantándome de mi asiento- solo no le digas que me hirieron en guerra, dile que Tamy y Alek siguen igual, dile que Koshka estuvo enfermo una pequeña temporada y que no olvide escuchar lo que su hermano le dice, ignorando a Francis.<p>

Prusia hizo su intento por aprenderse de memoria todo lo que yo le dije.

-Y usted jovencito se dormirá que necesita descansar- dije, pasando mi mano por el suave pelo de Moscú y recogiendo el plato.  
>-pero Armenia…<br>-sin peros  
>-¡Ow, está bien!- Moscú se acomodo en su cama y se abrigo.<p>

Salí de la habitación pare dejar el plato en la cocina y luego ir a la oficina de Rusia para hablar con respecto a la medicina que necesitábamos.  
>Por nuestro bien espero que no la haya regado ya…<p>

-¿Querías hablar con migo, Armenia?- me dijo mi superior, sin levantar su vista de un montaña de papeles por firmar y cosas que por más que se me enseño a tratar, nunca se me ha dejado.  
>-Si…-permanecí en la puerta, no exactamente segura si entrar o no.<br>-Bueno… toma asiento- me dijo, mirándome de reojo sobre su papeleo.  
>Obedecí y me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio, esperando un momento oportuno para preguntarle sobre la medicina, afortunadamente la tubería estaba lejos de su alcance, pero si más no recuerdo, hay un cuchillo en el cajón izquierdo de su escritorio y varias plumas.<p>

-¿Armenia?- su voz me trajo de nuevo a la tierra  
>-Perdone, ¿dijo algo?- arqueo una ceja<br>-Moscú… ¿como esta?... ¿está bien?- me dijo  
>"¿Pues como crees que esta? tiene dos brazos rotos y apenas puede caminar" estuve a punto de decirle, pero tenía esa cara de preocupación… no pude al final.<br>-esta… - dije bajando mi mirada- es por eso que quería discutir contigo sobre…  
>-¿Duele?- me pregunto, interrumpiendo mi discurso preparado<br>-¿e-eh? Pues él estará bien…  
>-Me refería a tu pierna… la usas mucho –eso me tomo un poco desprevenida.<br>-¿yo? Estoy bien, perfectamente- dije frotándome la frente- es Moscú el que me preocupa… Necesitamos esa medicina Iván.

Rusia paro de escribir cuando me escucho usar su nombre y me volteo a ver.

-Yao no me ha contestado- me dijo, su voz severa hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda –también me preocupa la medicina pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada más que esperar.

Supe que la conversación había terminado cuando la mirada de Rusia regreso a su trabajo.

Deje salir un suspiro y estaba a punto de retírame.  
>-Misha… ¿estás segura de que está bien?- me dijo parando su trabajo de nuevo.<br>-si, estará bien- le dije, casi nadie sabe esto, pero Rusia se preocupa mucho por Misha, lo trata como si fuera su propio hijo- Es un chico fuerte, y maduro para su edad… se asusto un poco cuando vio las vendas en sus brazos, pero estará bien.

Esboce una sonrisa y eso pareció tranquilizar a mi superior.  
>-bien- susurro, aunque en mis años de experiencia, eso significa: "gracias"- puedes retirarte a descansar Armenia.<p>

Mas tarde regresaba a mi habitación a recostarme cuando escuche la risa de Prusia.

-Kesese… ¿cómo empiezo? Umm, "saludos, yo soy Prusia… hmmn… soy amigo de Armenia… ella no te pudo escribir ya que ella… umm… callo de las escaleras y se lastimo el brazo por mensa" Kesesese Armenia se enojara si lee esto…

Asomándome con cuidado note que estaba escribiéndole la carta a Scotty, se veía entusiasmado por empezar una conversación con un nuevo amigo.

-"escuche que te criaste con Francis, ¡que coincidencia!, Francis es un buen amigo mio… si no me crees pregúntale… se que te contara muchas cosas que hemos pasado juntos" hmmn… tal vez debería contarle en vez…

Sonreí para mis adentros y continué mi camino, me alegraba ver que estaba entusiasmado por tener un nuevo amigo, a lo mejor esto lo ayudaría a olvidar lo que paso en el campo de batalla con su hermano… bueno sería cuestión de esperar 

-¡Dios Prussia! ¡Las cartas duran días en llegar!

-¡pero ya debió haber respondido! Pareciera que la envié hace una semana…

-¡pero si la enviaste hoy!

Han pasado varias semanas y la medicina no ha llegado... Esto no preocupa a Prusia en lo mas minimo, quien recive una carta de Scotty cada viernes y preferiria que se mantubiera asi...}


End file.
